You're My Sunshine
by Xinlatus
Summary: [Valentine's Day Special] Love is in the air and Hinata is busy preparing the gift for Naruto while the guy seems to forget. Valentine's Day is suppose to be special for the couple as it will be their first anniversary and will it be more? Short-fics. (naruhina)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Except the plot/storyline in this story.**

* * *

**::: Chapter I :::**

"I'm home…" Naruto entered the main door and removed his shoe.

Hinata came from the kitchen and greeted him with a warm smile as she always did. "Welcome home, Naruto-kun…" she said.

Naruto smiled. "I'm hungry, Hinata… and something's smells good…"

"Yes, I'm preparing something special tonight…"

"What— Uh, do we have guests?" his eyes widened.

Hinata shook her head slightly. "Uhmm… Nope"

Naruto blinked at her in confusion. "So, any special occasion?" he raised an eyebrow while removing his tie.

"No…" replied the wife simply.

"Your birthday?!" Naruto's eyes went wide.

Hinata pouted slightly. "No! It's a long way to go Naruto-kun…." Her cheeks went red.

"Ahahaha…" Naruto chuckled while absentmindedly scratching the back of his head. "Yeah… it's on… ah- on… December!"

The wife's eyes narrowed slightly. "Anyway, go and take your bath first then we'll eat together"

Naruto nodded and kisses her forehead before he went upstairs. Hinata sighed while staring at his back. _"Hmm… it's indeed special, Naruto-kun…"_ she smiled.

After awhile, Naruto went to the dining room excitedly. "I'm so damn hungry!" he stated as he took a seat.

Hinata smiled at him. "You're always hungry…" she said, placing a bowl of rice in front of Naruto.

"Thanks, Hinata…" he said. "Itadakimasu!" and dug right in.

Meanwhile, Hinata ate silently, peeking on her husband silently. "Naruto-kun… do you know…" she said and glancing a little to get his attention.

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head and looked at her, questioning.

"Uhm… well, Valentine's Day is approaching…"

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Ah! Less than a week!" he counted his fingers. "Sorry… I totally forgot!"

"Forgot…?" Hinata muttered, saddened.

"Hm… so, you will give me chocolate as usual?"

"I guess so…"

"Make some extra Hinata!"

"W-Why is that so?"

"So I can bring some for my colleagues at the office!"

Hinata felt like crying. "Hmm… okay" she smiled anyway.

Naruto continued on eating happily and talking about his work.

"_So, he really forgets that… it's our first marriage anniversary"_ Hinata silently thought. And her stomach churned at the sad thought.

* * *

**A/N: So, Valentine's Day is in the air! And this time, it's Naruhina short-fics! Same as my other short-fics, 'Everyday I Love You', I will update this story anytime until it's Valentine's Day. Hope you like it! Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Only the plot/storyline for this story.**

* * *

**::: Chapter II :::**

Naruto let out a long sighed while he rolled his sleeves up. He then turned to Hinata again, with an eyebrow raised. "Hinata… can't I just rest in the evening? I'm a bit… tired…".

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "This room needs to be cleaned. Besides…" she patted on Naruto's stomach. "…you need some exercise" she chuckled.

"Uhm… that's- that's because you're a good cook"

"Thank you! But still, I want you to move those boxes…"

Hinata pointed to the boxes on the floor. While Naruto nodded in defeat and started to work. He kept on working diligently, picking up boxes, moving the shelf, dusting and even vacuuming. Until a sudden realization struck.

"Wait!" he stated out loud and a pile of old clothes dropped to the floor. Hinata grimaced at him.

"Naruto-kun! You dropped those!"

"Hold up, Hinata!" his hands raised in the air. "I was confused…"

Hinata frowned slightly, arms crossed. "What's bothering you?"

"All this… You're making me doing all the works…"

"I did help…" Hinata blushed.

"Yeah? With yelling at me and pointing fingers?"

"No! By giving orders…"

The blonde's eyes were narrowed. "That sounds exactly the same…"

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Aren't you glad anyway?" she tugged slightly on Naruto's arm.

"I am… wait! Why should I?!" he flinched away.

Hinata pouted. "Because you did all this. I'll appreciate it so much…"

Naruto squinted and thought for awhile. "What do I get from this?"

"Everything, Naruto-kun…"

"R-Really?" Naruto could not help it but blush. Then he shook his head. "No, no, no… you're tricking me! You can still wait until this weekend to work my ass off…" he said.

"But it's too late to give up…" Hinata looked around. And Naruto mimicked her.

"What the- Hinata! I didn't realized that we- _I've_ been doing all this!" his jaw slacked while his eyes widened. The room was tidy and clean and spotless.

"This will be a new room…" muttered Hinata.

Naruto turned to her. "What room?"

"Ah… anything..." she shrugged. "And we have to paint it—"

"Blue!" stated Naruto.

Hinata was startled for a bit then she smiled. "Blue it is then…"

"Yeah… and Hinata…" Naruto frowned.

"What is it?"

"I need to recharge…"

The wife chuckled. "Fine… I'll get the dinner ready…"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Except the plot/storyline for this.**

* * *

**::: Chapter III :::**

The children laughter and giggles made Hinata smiled widely. Naruto glanced at his wife. It was his idea to take a walk to the park. And it seems paid off. "I like your smile, Hinata…" he said.

Hinata turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Thank you, Naruto-kun" she said before shifting her gaze back at the children playing at the playground.

Naruto too, looked at the coy and joyful children. Their giggles were loud and lively, it made him smile too.

"How many kids do you want, Naruto?"

The husband glanced at his wife. "Hm? As many as we can make…" he ended chuckling.

"For real, Naruto-kun…"

"Fine… Um, maybe two or three are enough" he said and wrapped an arm around Hinata.

"Me too" Hinata smiled at Naruto. "So, do you prefer boy or girl, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't care… but boy is better…" he smirked and suddenly a ball hit his knee.

Both of them turned to the kid that was throwing the ball. The little boy pouted and gave them the puppy eyes look. Naruto got up and took the ball. "Here… catch!" he threw the ball.

"Thanks, Mister!" said the little boy as he ran off to his friends again.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I can play catch with my future son…" he said silently but loud enough for Hinata to hear. She eyed him silently.

"You're gonna be a great father, Naruto-kun…"

"Huh?" Naruto took a seat. "Maybe… I don't know. The idea of having a child itself made me wanna piss my pants. I can't even imagine myself being a father!" he chuckled.

"But I bet you'll do just great…"

Naruto blinked at his wife. "So… are you actually ready to be a mom, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and blushed appeared on her cheeks. "Uhmm… I always am…"

"R-Really? That's great… Hinata"

Suddenly Hinata got up and started walking. Naruto followed her.

"We're going home already?" he asked.

"Yes, I have chores for you to do at home…"

"What? But it's still early"

"You have to start early for the fatherly practice…"

Naruto frowned at her reply but suddenly he had dirty images in his head as he followed Hinata home.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Except this plot/storyline in this story.**

* * *

**::: Chapter IV :::**

Hinata was sitting on the couch silently, with an album on her lap. She smiled at all the photos as she flipped through them one by one. And she stopped at her wedding photo. Slowly, she ran her fingers on the glossy paper.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto as he came with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Looking through all these photos… Come, sit here with me" said Hinata as she patted on the couch. Naruto sat beside her.

"Hm… our wedding photo…" Naruto blushed slightly looking at the photo.

Hinata nodded. "It feels like it was just yesterday…"

"Yeah… I wonder if you still fit in the wedding dress…"

"Of course I am!" Hinata pouted.

"Joking! Joking! Haha… it was not that long ago…"

"Almost a year now, Naruto-kun… it'll be a year on thi—" she was then cut off.

"AHH- HAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto suddenly laughed out loud and Hinata squinted at him- angrily. The blonde was tapping on one of the photos while holding his stomach and still laughing.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata as angry started to pop out on her forehead.

"Look!" Naruto tried to catch his breath again. He pointed to the photo. "Did you remember what happened after this?"

Hinata glared at him angrily before looking down at the photo. It was the photo of them by the pond. She raised an eyebrow while trying to recall the memories.

"Ahh… yes. The guy at the back slipped and he fell into the pond…"

"That's right, Hinata! I really can't forget that day!"

_"__What about our anniversary?"_ Hinata thought silently. She tried to lure him again. "But time passed by so fast, it's almost a year since we're married…"

"I know. But you're still pretty Hinata, as always…"

Hinata blushed. "Thanks, Naruto-kun… but someday, I'll get old—"

"Me too… and we'll grow fat together…" Naruto smirked.

"That's why we have these photos, Naruto-kun… so that we'll always remember"

"Yeah, you're right…" and Naruto leaned closer as he engaged her lips in a passionate kiss. Thus, Hinata was the one that had been lured instead.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Standard.**

* * *

**::: Chapter V :::**

"Hm…" she hummed the word in her throat as her finger trailed the number on the calendar. Then Hinata counted the days with her fingers.

The door swung open and Naruto came in. "Hey, you're still awake?".

"Uhm… I was counting the days…"

"Valentines huh?"

"No… it's only days away, why would I count it, Naruto-kun…" Hinata ended up chuckling.

Naruto pouted while removing his shirt. "Since you've been talking about it a lot lately… I thought that you can't wait for it…".

"Maybe I'm counting for something else?" she glanced at her blonde husband. And yes, she received something in return; wide eyes from Naruto.

"You're- You're on period?"

"No, Naruto-kun! I haven't had my period this month…" Hinata blushed madly and was a bit annoyed by his bold statement. She was not getting the right answer from him. "Did you really forget, Naruto-kun?".

Naruto sighed deeply and raised an eyebrow at her. Only a towel was wrapped around his waist. "Hm… I don't remember anything else besides Valentine's Day… Is there's anything else?".

Hinata's lips quivered and slight frown appeared on her forehead. Her heart was filled with disappointment. _"Maybe he really forgot our first anniversary…"_ she sadly thought.

Naruto, while being oblivious to the subtle sadness that his wife was having, he stepped into the bathroom. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower…".

A lone tear ran down Hinata's cheek. And that night, Naruto was denied of any privileges from the angry lady.

* * *

**A/N: Just another chapter.**

**Self-promote: Hey, ya'll fans of NaruHina! Have you check my other story titled, 'PULSE'? It's another Naruhina story.**

**Rated M, but for language! No sexual contents at all.**

**Genres: Horror, psychological (all are my first attempt)**

**Based on a horror/thriller game 'ALAN WAKE' but with my own twist! I'm almost done with the story! **

**p/s: I hope you'll take your time and check it out! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Except the plot/storyline for this story.**

* * *

**::: Chapter VI :::**

Naruto sniffed. Sweet smell filled the air. Quickly, he got up from his seat and went out of the room. "Must be the chocolate…" he muttered and went downstairs.

"Hinata…" he called out to his wife as he entered the kitchen. And as he expected, Hinata was making chocolate for Valentines' Day.

"Ah, Naruto-kun…" Hinata greeted as she glanced shortly at the blondie.

"Wow, you're making a lot of chocolate, huh?"

Hinata nodded. "You've said that you wanna bring some to your office…"

"Hm, yes… I wanna tell them how good my wife is!" he chuckled. Hinata snorted. "Um, are you…" the blonde peeked on his wife. "…still mad at me?"

"Mhmm…" she shook her head. But that was rather confusing. The way her head shaking and that hum could mean anything. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata… I'm sorry about last night…"

Hinata peeked at him over her shoulder. "What for?"

"Well, for being so- so oblivious…"

"So, have you found out?"

"Hm… yes, kinda…"

"What is it then?"

Naruto shrugged slightly. "It's tomorrow. I guess that I need to find something too…"

"I don't understand…" Hinata frowned at him.

"You don't have to, Hinata. Just tell me what color that you like?"

"B-Blue… that will be nice"

Naruto nodded. "Blue it is then… by the way, I can't wait to taste those chocolate" he smirked.

"You're being silly Naruto-kun… of course you can't have it today. Wait till tomorrow!" she blushed.

"Fine… fine... at least now you're smiling" he said. Then suddenly his smile dropped. "Hinata, I smell something burning…" he frowned.

The dark haired lady was startled. She frowned and immediately turned to the stove. And there, her chocolate was burning and turned black.

"Damn it!" she cussed.

"Hi-Hinata… don't cuss…" Naruto could swear that he had never heard her cuss. And that made her, _"Sexy… I like that"_ he silently thought while eyeing the panicked and frustrated lady, trying to save what was left of her chocolate.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to go.**

**p/s: I enjoyed making this kind of short fics for certain occasion. Starting from 'Every day I Love You' for Christmas (sasusaku) and now, for Valentine's Day... What season is coming next? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Except the plot/storyline for this story.**

* * *

**::: Chapter VII :::**

It was the day; Valentine's Day and their first anniversary. It meant a lot to Hinata as they will be spending the Valentine's Day as a married couple for the first time. Except that, Naruto was being forgetful of the very day. Or is he?

_"__He better get a good beating for this…"_ Hinata silently thought as she made her way downstairs.

Naruto was at the dining room, having his tea. "Hey, come and have some tea with me…" he said.

Hinata nodded and then she saw a bouquet of blue and white roses on the table. She gaped. "Naruto-kun… that's—" she pointed to the roses.

Naruto grinned at his wife and gave the roses to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata…" he said.

Hinata took the roses and smelt the sweet scent of the bouquet. She was happy to receive the flowers in the morning. "Thank you, Naruto-kun… it's beautiful. But how do you know that I like blue roses?"

"Hm… you've told me. Remember that I asked you the other day?"

Hinata nodded. "But do you know that today isn't all about Valentine's Day?"

"Yes…"

"R-Really? I thought that you've forgotten it!" Hinata pouted slightly and blushed.

Naruto smirked. "So, did you notice something else then?"

"Umm…" Hinata looked at the roses. She was expecting to see a card or something among the bloom, but nothing. She shrugged slightly.

Naruto sighed. "Then, you're the one who have forgotten it, Hinata"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hinata muttered in confusion.

"Have you taken a very good look at those flowers? What do you see?"

Once again, Hinata looked at the roses and searched for something. Still, she found nothing. "Nothing…" she shook her head.

Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to his wife. "Hinata… it's the bouquet itself"

Hinata blinked in confusion. One last time, she stared at the bright blue and white bloom. Then her eyes went wide as she finally figured it out.

"Na-Naruto-kun… This- This bouquet is the same with the one I have on our wedding reception!" she bit her bottom lip. She never expected that her husband would be so cheeky and romantic.

"Huh… so you got it no—" and Naruto was cut off. Hinata placed a kiss on his lips. He smirked into the kiss.

"Yes…" Hinata pulled away after awhile. "Thank you… you- you never forgot. And sorry, that I didn't notice it at first"

"Hm… I think you owe me something for that…"

"Ah… one moment…" Hinata went to take her present for Naruto. "And here…" she handed him a wrapped box.

"Thank you…" said Naruto as he unwrap it. "I can't wait to taste the chocolate. Well, considering that you've burnt the first batch…" he chuckled. Hinata pouted at him for teasing her.

And his chuckle ended abruptly. "This… what is this?" he muttered.

Hinata blushed deep red. She also prepared something unexpected for her husband. "So, what do you think?"

"I- I don't get it…" Naruto muttered and stared closely at the present. "Wait!" then his eyes went wide and he threw the box on the table. Immediately, he grasped Hinata by the arms.

"Is it what I'm thinking right now?!"

"Wh-What are you thinking then, Naruto-kun?"

"Um… you-you're… pregnant?"

Hinata nodded slightly. And Naruto's heart exploded in joy as he pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

"Naruto-kun…!"

And the bouquet of roses, also the box of baby's shoes was left on the table while the excited parents to be, started to decorate the room.

* * *

**A/N: There goes the last chapter. But I'll have another extra chapter, as suggested by a reader named 'KEDO'.**

**Anyway, thanks for joining the ride! I love you all Naruhina fans! See you in my other stories!**

**Cheers! Happy Valentine's Day to all!**


End file.
